Adventures in Snogging
by Marshie12
Summary: hehe I changed my title! It's still 101 Ways to hook up Harry and Ginny! Wanna snog Sure.
1. 1 5 Ultrafluff

A/n: argh Im soo mad I deleted this but I fanally found it so this is my repost! Thanks for they reviews you guys rock! Audios amigo!

Disclaimer: Cheeseburger in paradise!

#1 **Polyjuice Potion**

Situation: Harry and Ron are Trying to get revenge for a prank Dean and Seamus played on them so they Polyjuice themselves into Dean and Seamus. Oh yeah and Harry is Dean! Ron is Seamus!

Let the Games Begin…

"This is going to be awesome!"

"Shut it Ron," Harry hissed. "Do you want to meet up with Lavender? You've seen how Seamus and her greet each other!" he continued warningly!

Ron, or rather Seamus's face turned a bright shade of pink. "Oh right!"

"Argh if we don't find them soon this potion's going to wear off. It's been close to a hour and I want to see Dean's face when I show up as him!"

"I still can't believe they used our underwear to-"

"Dean!" Ginny yelled then ran down the hallway up to Harry/ Dean and gave him a deep kiss. Harry was in such shock that he just stood there but when she began to push her tongue into his mouth he jumped back in surprise.

"What's wrong Dean?" Ginny asked looking very confused.

**_Damn…that…was…WOAH! _**Harry thought to himself.

He shook his head in response to Ginny's question. Ginny took this as an invitation for another kiss. Harry was more prepared this time when she began to push her tongue into his mouth and before he knew it they were pressed up against the wall snogging.

Ron, who had been in such shock after Ginny's first attack on Harry, slowly began to realize that Ginny had Harry (or Dean… which ever you prefer) pinned against the wall. "GINNY… GET… OFF… HARRY!" he grumbled through gritted teeth.

At the mention of Harry's name Ginny leapt off of Harry/Dean, which left Harry/Dean so weak, he collapsed against the wall panting!

"Harry? What?" Ginny panted. She too was in shock. **_Dean's never kissed like that, _**she thought.

She looked over at Ron/Seamus only to find a person with Seamus's face and Ron's Weasly Red Hair. She quickly looked over at where the Dean look-alike had previously stood only to find Harry crumpled on the floor.

"Harry!" she gasped and placed her hand over her lower face to cover her massive blush.

All Harry managed to reply was… "WOAH!"

#2 Mirror of Erised

Situation: Ginny is frustrated because she doesn't know what she wants to do with her life after Hogwarts, so she does the only logical thing she can think of… she goes to look for the Mirror of Erised. (Hermione had told her stories about it!) It was actually a stroke of genius on her part to go look for it in the Room of Requiem.

**_I need to see my future! _**Ginny Weasly thought to herself as she walked past the mural of Barnabas the Barmy. **_I need the Mirror of Erised! I have to know what I want in life! _**She passed by three more times to be rewarded with a door appearing where the Mural once lay. She quickly pushed through the door only to be greeted by her goal… The Mirror of Erised!

She quickly positioned herself in front of the mirror and peered in.

"OH… MY… GOD!" she gasped when she saw the image peering back at her. "Shit!" she whispered, as she looked into those all too familiar green eyes.

(Haha it's a rose!)

Ginny had been sitting in front of the mirror for almost an hour just watching all the little kids with raven black hair and sparkling green eyes be chased around the kitchen by an older version of themselves that just happened to have a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. She was so preoccupied with the image before her that she didn't hear the door open.

"Gin?"

This snapped her out of her trance and back to reality. She turned around to be greeted by the same figure that lay in front of her in the mirror.

"Harry!" she gasped while trying to move as far away from the mirror as she could so he couldn't see her reflection. (She doesn't know that that's not possible!)

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" she stuttered but still couldn't hide her flushed yet at the same time very pink face!

"Okay," he said still unconvinced.

Then he noticed the mirror.

"So what did you see?" he asked her while going up to the mirror to see his own desire.

"N-nothing!" she stuttered again.

Harry didn't even notice. He was too shocked at the image in front of him. It most definitely wasn't the same thing he saw last time… although in a way it was.

His jaw dropped when he noticed the red hair in front of him.

"Harry are you okay?" Ginny asked after noticing his reaction to the mirror.

Harry gulped and looked at her. His eyes widened when he looked back at the mirror only to find the same image in front of him along with an image of himself.

"Holy SHIT!"

"What do you see?"

Harry began to shake and his knees gave out. He landed face first on the floor.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped then went over to make sure he was all right.

She put her hand on his forehead and he placed his on top of hers.

Ginny turned toward the mirror and saw the same image of her and Harry's family then made up her mind.

Harry looked at the mirror and saw the exact same thing.

"Gin," he whispered as she licked her lips.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wanted something and never known you wanted that person… er… thing?"

Ginny again cast a glance at the mirror only to see the future version of herself kissing the future version of Harry. "No… I think I always knew deep down inside that you're-" she blushed a little and quickly corrected her slip of tongue,"I mean that _that's_ what I wanted!"

"Oh really? And what is it… or shall I say _who_ is it that your heart desires?" he asked with a knowing smile on his face, catching her slip up.

Ginny put her hands over her face to cover up her massive blush. Harry smiled, sat up and pulled her hands apart to look into her face. She dropped her hands and used all her will power to keep her blush to a minimum.

Harry smiled at her bright pink face. He looked over at the mirror to find himself kissing Ginny.

"You want to know what my heart desires?" he asked.

She nodded.

He leaned over and kissed her deeply on the lips.

#3 Ginny's Lost Note

Situation: All right so even though Ginny has dated other guys she's still in LOVE with Harry but only Hermione knows that. So of course like every girl in the world does they write a note to each other about it. Well the letter really just talks about how great Harry is and how much Ginny likes him. Now Ginny just took the note and left Hermione in the library when she literally runs into Harry. So their papers and books and stuff all gets mixed up but when they sort it back out neither of the notice that Harry has Ginny's note.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione mumbled then reburied her face into her book.

**BANG**

Hermione looked over only to find Harry banging his forehead against the table. "Harry are you Okay?"

Harry lifted his forehead off the table. "Hermione do I look as stupid as I feel?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just ran into Ginny!"

"OH!"

"I'm such an Idiot!"

"Oh?" Hermione asked with a grin on her face. "I didn't know you cared so much about what Ginny thought of you!"

"I-I-I don't," he stammered while trying to cover up his severely red face with a book. Hermione giggled at him. "I'm glad you find my embarrassment amusing!" he grumbled. "Get that smirk off your face!" he continued referring to her know-it-all smiling face.

Harry began to shuffle through his notes looking for his lasts weeks History of Magic notes when he came across a note that most definitely had nothing to do with History of Magic. "What's this?" he asked Hermione while scanning the note.

As soon as Hermione realized what Harry had come across she ripped it out of his hands. "Umm it's nothing!" she squeaked while trying to shove the note in her backpack.

"But I saw my name!"

"No it said… Harold!"

"Hermione it definitely said Harry!"

"Okay so what if it did?"

"That was Ginny's handwriting!"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me!" Harry pleaded.

"Harry exactly how do you feel about Ginny?"

(another rose! woo-hoo!)

Half an hour later Harry climbed through the portrait hole with an ear-to-ear grin plastered on his face. He walked right past Ron's table and up to a group of fifth year girls.

"Ginny?" Harry yelled into the group of girls.

"Yeah?" came a voice from somewhere near the center.

"Can I see you… over there?"

"Okay," the voice yelled back and soon after the small redheaded girl pushed through the group of girls.

Harry led her off to the semi-dark corner where you can usually find Lavender and Seamus snogging.

"What's up Harry?" Ginny asked confused but all she got, as a reply was another one of Harry's ear-to-ear grins. Then Harry leaned over and gave Ginny a quick kiss on the lips.

"What… was… THAT!" Ginny gasped.

Harry just grinned and held up Ginny's note, which he handed to her, then gave her another kiss.

This one lasted much longer and Ginny found herself intensifying it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Eventually they broke apart in order to breathe.

"We shouldn't do this here!" Harry panted.

"Okay," she whispered then pulled him back into a kiss.

Just then Ginny noticed Ron and Hermione starring at them. "You know we should really help them get together."

Harry rested his forehead on hers. "Yeah I do owe Hermione a lot!" he said looking into Ginny's eyes.

She smiled at him. "Okay… we'll deal with them later! Come here!" she said and pulled him into a third kiss.

#4 The Dare

Situation: All you need to know is that the girls were playing Truth or Dare and Lavender dared Ginny to kiss Harry. So now Ginny finds Harry in the Great Hall and has to kiss him in front of everyone, for ten seconds. We join our characters… (hehe!)

"Just do it Gin!" Parvati hissed in Ginny's ear before leading her over to the seat across from Harry and next to Hermione. Parvati said a quick hello then headed off toward Lavender's table.

"Gin are you okay?" Harry asked, frowning at Ginny's trembling hands.

"Erm… yeah," Ginny gulped.

"You look like you're going to be sick Ron stated with a worried look on his face.

Ginny gulped again.

"Gin-" Harry started but was cut off when Ginny reached across the table, grabbed Harry by his collar and placed her lips on his.

**_One… Two… Three- _**Ginny lost her mental count when she felt Harry's lips react to the kiss. She impulsively jumped back at his almost insignificant attempt to intensify the kiss.

She looked into his face only to be greeted by his wide shining eyes and a mischievous grin. She found herself gaping at his almost triumphant facial expression.

She wasn't the only one. Harry and Ginny didn't realize it but the whole Hall was starring dumbfounded at the pair of them, especially Ron.

"Bloody Hell… you two are mad!"

At this both Harry and Ginny snapped out of their alternate universe to finally notice that every pair of eyes in the room were on them.

Harry's smirk quickly faded.

Suddenly the Great Hall erupted with a mixture of laughter and catcalls.

Dean came up and patted Harry on the back saying "nice one!" While Katie Bell on the other hand shouted out a loud "'bout time!"

Throughout all this commotion no one but Harry heard Ginny whisper to Harry, "Third story broom cupboard, five o'clock!" before she snuck out of the Hall.

#5 The Bet

(Erm I read this sum where? Hen put my own spin on it!)

Situation: Of Coarse Harry likes Ginny. Now Harry Ron and Ginny are playing Quidditch when Ron and Ginny bet each other that f Ginny can score on him he'll tell the person he likes (:cough: Hermione :cough:) that he likes her. If Ron can block Ginny she has to tell whoever she likes (:cough: Harry :cough:) that she likes him. Of course Ginny wins!

Ginny landed beside her glum faced brother. "Go tell her Ron!"

"Go tell who what?" he replied trying to play dumb.

"Ron just go tell Hermione already!" Harry stated bluntly. Ron's face turned red.

"I don't like Hermione!" he grumbled back still very red faced.

Harry and Ginny both gave him identical knowing smiles.

"Fine," he muttered and ran off into the castle.

"I bet you a box of Bertie Bott's that he doesn't tell her," Ginny stated.

"No bet!" Harry replied wisely.

Ginny turned to face Harry. "Well I bet I could catch the snitch before you could."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright. What are the stakes?"

"If I win you have to tell what ever bozo you fancy that you like her."

Harry scowled. "She's not a bozo! If I have to do that then you have to tell what ever prat you happen to like that you fancy him!"

"Alright and for the record he is a prat but that doesn't mean I don't fancy him!"

Harry smiled. "Well then he's one lucky prat!"

Ginny blushed a little at his comment. "I guess." is what she said but her head was screaming: "It's you, you moron!"

"Okay deal!" Harry said thrusting his hand out. She grabbed his hand to shake on it. As soon as their skin touched Ginny felt a bolt of energy run through her body. What she didn't know was that Harry felt the same thing.

After they reluctantly let go of each other's hand, both trying to hide their disappointment, Harry released the snitch.

"Alright on three! One… Two… Three!" They both shot up into the air.

(Mwah)

"Hey is that Cho?" Ginny screamed at Harry mid-dive toward the snitch almost 15 minutes later.

"Huh?" Harry slowed down in his confusion to look at her.

"Got it!" Ginny screamed and landed on the ground. Harry slowly set down and hung his head.

"That was a cheap move!"

"Cheap but effective!" she replied looking smug.

Harry scowled again and began to examine his shoelaces.

"Hem Hem!" Ginny called to get his attention. "I'm waiting!"

"Oh c'mon! It was just a stupid bet!" Harry began pleading!

She shook her head still wearing her smug expression.

Harry focused all his attention back on his shoelaces and muttered: "itsyouokay?" really fast and quietly.

"I have no idea what you just said!" she replied.

"Oh well that's too bad," he stated and began to walk away.

Ginny grabbed his arm, and both were electrified again. "Just tell me!" she whispered distracted by the boy in front of her and also doubting weather or not she really wanted to hear who it is that the love of her life fancies.

Harry just turned his head and looked into her eyes and Ginny understood…

It was her.


	2. 6 10 plus some more

A/N: wow I'm excited u guys liked my 1st set of stories!!! Yey! Well this is the 2nd and don't worry b/c there r plenty more 2 come! All right so I bet I'm like messin up a lot of stuff in my stories but gimme a break i'm new at this!

At the moment I only have like 25 out of the 101... erm no 26 but still not very many... so if u want to donate an idea I'd 4eva b in your debt! (Actually I have like 112 story "ideas" but that doesn't mean I'm not open to suggestions!)

Erm right... review... if u want to... or w/e

This 1's 4 u Kelly Belly a true HP fan and 1 cool chick! Luv ya babe!

Disclaimer: I don't own it but if I did u think I'd waist my time doing' this? Yea that's what I thought!

Ok here we go...

#6) Enchanted Mistletoe (I Luv the Holidays!!!)

Situation: Harry goes to the Weasley's for Christmas! Every 1 is jus having oodles of fun and Harry **almost **forgets about how upset he is over Sirius. Oh and Gred and Forge decided to spice things up a little with an enchanted mistletoe the newest Wheeze Now this mistletoe is enchanted to detect the smallest bit of attraction between people and well... speed things up a bit! The only way to stop it is to have some one else release you! Always fun...

Harry sat alone on the Burrow's front porch with his elbows resting on the railing looking out onto the snowy front yard.

"Mind if I join you?" Ginny asked and with a small nod from Harry mirrored his position right next to him on the railing. "Pretty isn't it?" she asked while nodding her head in the direction of the snow-covered area.

Harry just replied with another nod.

"Sirius would want you to be happy you know."

Harry nodded, again.

"Alright fine! Don't talk to me!" Ginny practically shouted growing angry at his distance.

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

This was fallowed by silence.

"Do you hate me Harry?" she asked turning to face him.

"No. Of coarse I don't!"

"Okay if you say so," she replied not convinced in the least.

**_ZIP!!! _**(In case you missed that it was the sound of the mistletoe coming over their heads.)

"Look Gin..." Harry began but drifted off when he looked into her eyes (yes, those big brown pools!) and slowly began to lean towards her.

Ginny found herself doing the same.

(Dun... dun... dun!!!! POV switch!)

The Weasleys (minus Ginny) all watched the two be subjected to Fred's enchanted mistletoe until Mrs. Weasley made Fred release them from the spell.

"But Mum I already took it off 'em!"

Yet outside Harry and Ginny still stood kissing with no intention of moving anytime soon.

#7) Rebound

Situation: Harry's brooding...again, and is out by the lake "thinking." Ginny on the other hand is really upset b/c her and Dean (for the record I don't support G/D but it makes a great get2gether story for Harry and Ginny!) just broke up. Well she decides to go for a walk around the lake... coincidence? No b/c I'm in control!

Harry sat at his usual spot by the lake watching the giant squid thrash it's tentacles when he noticed a red-headed figure coming his way.

"Hey Gin," he said once Ginny was in earshot. All he got in reply was a small sob. "Are you okay?" he asked going over to her.

She nodded although she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Gin if you're so fine then why are you crying? Now are you going to tell me what's a matter or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

"D-Dean," she began between gasps for air and sobs, "he b-broke up with m-m-me!"

"That moron! That arse! I can't believe you ever even went out with him in the first place! You're way to good for him!" Harry shouted while pacing in front of her.

"Yeah right!?" Ginny replied sarcastically.

Harry stopped pacing right in front of her. "You are you know," he said very seriously. She looked down in embarrassment. "Look at me Gin." She complied. "You're smart and beautiful and you could out-duel almost everyone you know, but not just that," Harry reached out and began to wipe the tears off her cheeks with his thumb, "you're generous and caring and the best friend any one could ever ask for." With each compliment he drew closer to her. "Plus you're quirky and funny and you know how to put Ron in his place and make the twins behave and at the same time you still manage to make every one around you smile!" By now Harry was so close to her they were practically touching and Ginny, having noticed this, had stopped crying yet still wasn't breathing.

"Even you?" she asked quietly.

"Especially me! Geeze every time you walk into a room my face just lights up with joy because it makes me think about what a wonderful person you are and how beautiful you are! Dean's a moron for not seeing that!"

Harry leaned down a bit and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Oh... I shouldn't have done that," he muttered while taking a couple of steps away from her as if she would burn him.

"What? Why?" Ginny asked confused and a little hurt.

"No, not the kiss, the kiss was great!" he replied quickly detecting her pain. "It's just... I-I'm not good enough for some one as perfect as you!"

Ginny grabbed his hand. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Then she pulled him back towards herself and kissed him... again.

8) Confessions (I stole the title from Usher!)

Situation: Okay well we all know about the prophecy right? Good! Ok so Harry's really upset about all that, plus the fact that his godfather died! Okay so Harry's really down now days and he goes to the Weasley's for his annual visit. Hmmm I wonder what's going to happen?

Harry sat at the Weasley's crowded kitchen table not really paying attention to any of the conversations going on around him while moving his food around with his fork. He, then, sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

"You okay?" Ginny asked coming out of her conversation.

Harry just shrugged.

"Come with me. I have something to show you." Harry got up and fallowed Ginny upstairs. "I found this last summer at Grimmuald Place. I thought you'd like it," She said holding up a painting once they got into her bedroom.

Harry looked at the small painting of Sirius and his brother. Sirius had this mischievous grin spread across his face where as his brother's face held a severe look of dislike. Suddenly Sirius smashed a dung-bomb on his brother's head.

Harry gave a snort of laughter at the look on Regulus's face.

"Yeah I thought you'd like that! Look I know you're really upset about... about..." she trailed off.

"Yeah well it's not just that," he whispered.

"Well what is it?"

"The prophesy," he whispered almost silently.

"What? I thought is was destroyed." She looked alarmed.

"It was but Dumbledore had... another copy," Harry said solemnly.

"Well are you going to tell me what it said?"

Harry dropped his head and stared at the ground.

"It said I have to fight him and only I can vanquish him. It's going to be him or me. 'Neither can live while the other survives,' that's what it says," Harry informed her while trying his hardest to keep his voice from cracking.

Ginny grabbed his hands and pulled him over to her. Then she reached up and gave him a deep kiss. When she pulled away all she said was, "It's not going to be you. It can't be you. You're going to survive."

"Thanks Gin. That means the world to me."

Ginny flashed him a mischievous grin and pressed another kiss to his lips. "Anytime!" and with a grin she led him out.

#9) Percy's Wedding

Situation: Well Percy just got married, even though he's kind of young, to Penelope. Well now every one is at the reception, dancing. This one has a little R/H fluff and the song is by Alison Krauss. Hmmm I wonder who's going to dance with Harry...

Harry and Hermione sat at a table full of Weasley children and their dates. As soon as the toasts were over Fleur made Bill take her for a spin around the dance floor where Fred and George were already showing off their impressive moves.

Hermione looked out longingly at the dance floor. "Ron, do you want to dance?" she asked in her most casual voice.

"Huh?" he grunted.

"C'mon you oaf and dance with me!"

"Erm... okay," he squeaked and stumbled over his chair trying to get up. Harry and the two remaining Weasley kids, Charlie and Ginny, broke out in fits of laughter.

"So Gin-Gin got your eye on any one special?" Charlie asked once the laughter died out.

Ginny briefly cast a look in Harry's direction, who was too preoccupied watching his best friend make a fool of himself to notice. Instead she just shrugged and mumbled, "not really."

Charlie smiled. "Good then you should dance with Harry!" Ginny shot him a look to kill and Harry snapped his attention back to his tablemates. Charlie smiled again. "Well I better be going there's a girl somewhere just calling my name!" and Charlie was gone.

Harry picked up his butterbeer, downed it in about three seconds, dropped it on the table and stood up. "Well how 'bout it, then?" he asked.

"How 'bout what?"

"A dance," he said offering her his hand and a large smile.

Ginny just gave him a curious look.

"Pleeease!!!" he drawled out still with a large smile.

Ginny's curious look faded and was replaced with a large grin. She took his hand and stood up.

Harry led her out onto the dance floor just as a new song was starting. This song was slower and more intimate than most of the others.

"**_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart._**

_**Without saying a word you can light up the dark."**_

Harry flashed her another smile as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck.

**_"Try as I may I could never explain_**

_**What I hear when you don't say a thing.**_

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**_

_**There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me**_

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall 

_**You say it best when you say nothing at all."**_

Harry looked at Ginny and had the oddest sensation overcome him.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, this just all seems really... familiar."

"Oh."

"**_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
but when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_**

_**Old Mr. Webster could never define**_

_**What's being said between your heart and mine."**_

Harry didn't know why but he found himself moving closer to her and pulling her tighter, as if he was protecting her. Ginny was so preoccupied with trying to keep her hands out of his hair she didn't even notice.

_**"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**_

_**There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me**_

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall**_

_**You say it best when you say nothing at all."**_

Harry tried to say something but was at a loss for words so he moved a little bit closer to her. It was almost as if she belonged there, in his arms.

"**_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all."_**

"Gin... did I tell you how great you look?"

"Thanks," she whispered and gave him the biggest smile ever. It wasn't until then that either of them realized how close they were. Still neither even thought about moving.

"Gin..." Harry began but drifted off once he realized he was leaning toward her.

"Hmmmm?" she hummed also leaning towards him.

Then their lips touched.

So shocked at what they had just done, both wide-eyed teens snapped out of their dreamlike state and pulled back a bit.

"What just happened?" a wide-eyed Harry asked.

"I have no clue!" an equally wide-eyed Ginny responded.

"That was..." but Ginny never found out what it was because before either of them knew what was happening their lips were touching again, where they would stay for quite awhile.

"**_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all."_**

Somewhere outside Harry and Ginny's little bubble Ron found himself moving closer to his bushy haired dance partner.

#10) Ron and Hermione's fight

Situation: All right so the main four (Including Ginny) are in the common room one night and well "Vicky" comes up and I think you know what happens there.

"You're so immature!" Hermione yelled.

"Well then why don't you just go tell Vicky about it!?" Ron yelled back.

"Maybe I will go tell VICTOR about it!"

"Fine!" Ron yelled.

"Fine!" Hermione yelled and they both ran off to their separate dorms.

Harry and Ginny both sat on the couch disappointed.

"Those two are so hopeless," Harry muttered.

"Do you think they'll ever admit their feelings for each other?" Ginny asked.

"Hopefully I don't think I can take this much longer."

"Me neither!"

This left the pair in silence.

"So... how are things with you?" Harry asked to break the awkward silence.

"Good... can't complain."

"Hmm... well do you have any homework?"

"Well Hermione was supposed to help me with my muggle studies but... I guess not so much now!"

"I could help you, you know!"

"No I don't want to be a bother!"

"Trust me you're not!" he said grabbing her parchment.

After they finished Ginny's homework they sat yet again in an awkward silence.

"So... are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Harry asked again breaking the silence.

"Yeah I guess," Ginny shrugged.

"Oh... got a hot date?"

"No I'm going solo."

Harry smiled in relief.

"Are you going with anyone?" Ginny asked not sure she wanted to hear an answer.

"Nah! I've had one too many bad experiences in that department."

Ginny smiled to herself in relief.

There was another bout of silence.

"Ginny..."

"Yeah?"

"Erm... never mind!"

... More silence...

"Harry..."

"Hmm?"

"Um... forget it!"

... Silence again!

"Well I think I'll go check on Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed standing up.

"Yeah I better make sure Ron's okay too!" Harry replied also standing up.

"Well... erm goodnight!"

"'Night Gin!"

They leaned in almost as if they were about to kiss but stopped and awkwardly shook hands. Then they left for their separate dorms.

Seamus sighed.

"Those two are hopeless," he muttered.

"Do you think they'll ever admit their feelings for each other?" Lavender asked disappointed.

Continued in Hogsmeade 

A/n: Hehe a cliffhanger 4 ya! I'll continue it in the next 5! Well wuddya think? Hehe I think I like the mistletoe one the best! What about you?


	3. 11 15 the best of the best

Urgh well it looks like I tore my MCL n I might hav 2 get surgery soI decided since I hav no time 2 update I would form a collection of my 5 fav fics! This 1st 1 is by In The Name Of Reading (I guess its #11!) and is posted on Sugar Quill. Its kinda long but well worth the time. I didn't write n e of these I barrowed em and all props go to the original author!

disclaimer: ::crosses fingers:: … ::sigh:: nope I guess not! !

Prologue:

Sizzling, bubbling, foaming at the edges. Two identical redheads standing above a cauldron with anxiously excited hopeful looks adorning their faces. Suddenly a 'BANG!' like a firecracker went off and the two twins peered into the cauldron then reach they're hands in greedily to see how their latest invention has turned out.

Standing up with the delicate item between them, the twins stared in awe. There it was. Their baby project. Both standing in the firelight, hair glinting from the reflections of the fire heating the cauldron, mad grins plastered on their faces; it was a truly eerie sight.

"We've done it!"

"Of course we have! You didn't doubt our genius did you?"

"Why dear brother of course not!"

"Good. Now all we need to do is test it!"

The devilish grins the twins now wore over shadowed the ones they wore previously and if anyone were to see them they would hope beyond hope they were not to be the victims of Fred and George Weasley's latest invention.

Though for this item some might want to be the victim…

Christmas holidays had just begun. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's still attending Hogwarts were sitting in the common room instead of at The Burrow as previously arranged. Because of the heightened danger of an attack by Lord Voldemort; two thoughts that had brought down the spirits of everyone especially an emerald eyed boy.

_His hands were cold but my skin burned. I looked deep into his eyes and was lost in deep pools of his engaging eyes; the windows to his soul. I could read them perfectly or I thought I could, but my brain was so muddled I wouldn't be surprised if I was wrong. Every nerve was on fire and his touch was magnified ten-fold. I could feel his body pressed against mine, felt his warm breath on my cheek, his hands running through my hair, but all I could look at was his eyes. He started to lean in-_

"ERRR!" Ginny Weasley threw down her quill in frustration. She was depressed and writing this did not help her mood one bit, but she couldn't help it, she loved to write and this seemed to be the only thing that could possibly enter her brain. She felt like an idiot, a 'scarlet woman' as her mother called them. She looked up and scanned the room her eyes resting on the raven-haired boy.

How much he has changed over the five years she had known of him. Of course she had known _of_ him before, everyone had. But not known him like her brother and Hermione did. The events of last year had changed him, but he was slowly getting over it. His eyes were no longer etched with pain, sadness and worry but now back to the way they were. He is more cautious than he was before. And his marks now beat Hermione's in Defense against the Dark Arts class. As he has (lets say) more of a motivation to study the subject and could probably rival a seventh year in knowledge about hexes, curse, blocking spells and the affects of dark arts spells among many other things. A fact that has Hermione trying to get her grade even higher than it is now. Though it is his physical appearance that has changed the most. For starters his hair once jet-black, now has a few flecks of brown in it. He is now taller than Ron; a feat thought impossible by most people. It makes Hermione look like a bug in comparison. He has a smile that makes girls swoon on the spot and I am no longer the only girl who stutters in his presence. He has become the school heartthrob; a fact he is oblivious to. He moved, I diverted my eyes to scan the rest of the room.

There on opposite ends of a couch are Ron and Hermione glaring at each other; neither has apologized over the row they had this morning and it may take awhile before it all simmers down; Fred and George have a bet on who will apologize first. The row is about something so trivial that it makes me laugh. It's all about Hermione's hair of all the stupid things. See, she worked on it for hours trying to make it all silky and smooth. Even though Ron and Hermione have been going out since the summer, he still forgets she is a girl and occasionally likes to pamper herself. Well she comes down stairs and he's all like "what'd you change your hair for?" and of course Hermione says, "What's wrong with it, don't you like it?" "Of course I do, it's gorgeous." " Are you saying you didn't like it before?" "No, I'm just saying…" and so on and so forth and now they aren't talking to each other.

Their glares and occasional snide comments are giving me a headache, so I turned to look at Fred and George to see them looking straight back at me with peculiar expressions on their faces. I'm a little suspicious because you never know what could be happening with those two.

I look back down at my unfinished story. I don't know whom it's about (though I have a pretty good idea) only what it's about. I don't know what else to write, I pick up my quill and suck on it pondering what to write.

'Hmm" I think 'that's rather good,' low and behold I can't stop sucking on it. I panic. Suddenly there is a hoot from Fred and George. They start laughing saying, "it worked! It worked!" I had fallen for one of their pranks! They must have switched my quill! I wonder what this is. I've never heard of a quill a person can't stop sucking on.

They come over to me. "Hey Gin! Whatcha up to?"

I open my mouth, try to pull out the quill but am unable to. I try to talk, but all that comes out is, "fkgsh dgfiue."

More laughter, Oh I'm going to kill them!

Ron, Harry and Hermione come to see what's wrong. Harry asks, "what's wrong with Ginny?"

In-between peals of laughter the twins explain their latest invention. "As you can see our darling sister has a 'Sweetest Things Sugarquill stuck in her mouth."

"A what?"

"It's our new invention. We created them in the summer and we've been waiting for someone to test this on. We were thinking of giving one to Hermione to try but she might lose her temper and hex us. Anyway the sugarquills never run out and you can't stop sucking on them until you've found your own 'sweetest thing' and taste it. Each person's is different so it's a mystery that has to be solved-"

"I've heard of this sort of thing, it's a variation of the '_Sweetanie_' curse. You have to try many sweet things until-"

"You've found the one for you and then you can stop sucking on it; it's the only way to remove it. Good idea eh, thought of it myself."

"And I thought of using it with suqarquills!"

Ron started laughing and Harry couldn't help but crack a reluctant smile.

Hermione didn't laugh. She got mad and started yelling at the twins; a fact that made me happy because I couldn't do so myself, but the twins could rest assured that they would get it worse from me.

"So brainiacs did you think through how your going to get Ginny to taste sweet stuff if there is a quill stuck in her mouth?"

"That's the beauty of it. The quill will allow itself to be removed from the person's mouth just long enough for the sweet thing to be tested. But if it's any consolation, they taste good and they won't make you sick."

Smoke was practically emanating from Hermione's ears. "And how would you know, have you tried them?!"

Fred and George shuffled from one foot to the other, "not really, no."

"Exactly, so how would you know what they taste like?"

An argument was started, insults were hurled back and forth while I still had this thing in my mouth.

Harry was fed up, he could tell Ginny was too; a fact which made him angry indeed. "Enough! Lets just get that out of Ginny's mouth, the longer it's in the more mad she'll get."

"Your right Harry," Hermione said.

Fred, George and Ron suddenly had identical looks of glee on their faces.

"Your right of course, how about we try a Canary Cream? You like them don't you Gin?"

She shook her head "no" but Fred raced upstairs to get his and George's private stores.

George took out a Canary Cream and sent it towards Ginny's mouth. The quill flew out then right back in and with a 'pop' where once sat Ginny Weasley was a gorgeous angry canary with a sugarquill stuck in its beak.

More things were shoved in her mouth and she got more and more frustrated with every candy much to the hilarity of her brothers. She was forced to eat Toothflossing Stringmints ("hey Gin at least your teeth will be cleaned, they really could use it they're getting kinda gross!" That remark caused George to get a kick in the pants.). Exploding Bon Bons (a repayment for the kick). Levitating Sherbet Balls, Pepper Imps (a bonus because she set George's hair on fire), Ice Mice, Peppermint Creams, Peppermint Humbugs, Treacle Tart, Treacle Fudge, Droobles Best Blowing Gumand because of Hermione an assortment of chocolate and toffees. It was after a few nasty flavors of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Cockroach Clusters and just as Ron was about to give an angrily, crying Ginny a Bloodpop Harry told everyone to stop.

"…and I mean it! This is ridiculous, look at her. You're just making it worse. She's a good person I'd say, 'have at 'er' if it was Malfoy but it's not. This is Ginny: your smart, attractive little sister!"

Realizing he had said too much he went very red (as did Ginny) and said…

"What I mean is, now that you've had your fun and it's time to sit down and think: what is it that Ginny would consider 'sweet?' Hermione you're a girl you should know."

It wasn't enough to stop the eventual teasing but it worked for now, though it did wined Hermione up.

"So you think that just because I'm a girl I would know these thing? It may come as a shock to you but-"

Harry who didn't want to fight with Hermione at the present time decided to rephrase what he said.

"What I meant was that the sweetest thing I've ever tasted was victory but girls may think differently about these things. I wasn't trying to be chauvinistic. Could you tell us what the sweetest thing you ever tasted was? It might give us an idea as to what might help Ginny."

Hermione went red, "It was um…"

"You know what detective Harry? I bet" George shuddered," that it was our dear little brother's lips," he said teasingly.

Both Ron and Hermione flushed, "as a matter of fact your right." Said Hermione with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Really?"

"Yes Ron, really," she said not looking at him.

Ron tipped her face up so that she was forced to look him in the eye. "You're the sweetest thing I've tasted too and I'm sorry about earlier, it's just your always beautiful to me no matter what your hair looks like"

"Oh Ron," she kissed him.

Everyone went, "ewww," except for Fred who exclaimed, "that's five galleons you owe me George! I said Ron would apologize fir-"

I stamped my foot, I still after all had a sugarquill stuck in my mouth.

"Oh my god!!! I just remembered something!"

"Wow! Give her a medal Fred." George said sarcasticly.

"Shut up!" Ron said defensively.

"Shut up the both of you! This is important! Did you guys read the fine print when you decided to use this curse?!" Hermione was practically in tears of worry.

"No Herm, why? What's wrong? Calm down."

"Oh my! That's it! You can never use these quills again!"

"Why not? It was a good invention!"

"Because, if you don't find out what that person's 'sweetest thing' is there are horrible after affects such as forever being unable to be happy and if we can't get the quill out of her mouth soon it will be there till she dies!"

"What?! That can't be, I mean… well how long have we got?"

"At most five hours!"

I sat down, I couldn't think properly: stuck like this forever? I started to cry.

"Don't worry Gin, we'll find something," Fred looked to his twin for help.

"Ya! And Gin just imagine you'd be the talk of the school!"

I started crying harder.

"You idiot! Don't worry Gin, we're going to scourer the school, we still have three and a half hours left!"

So everyone but Ginny left the common room in search for candy.

Half an hour till deadline:

They had all come back with armloads of sweets but none worked we all felt defeated and Fred and George were feeling incredibly guilty.

"You know what guys? I don't think its candy that a person considers they're 'sweetest thing'.

"So do you reckon someone should kiss Ginny?" Said George too innocently.

"Of course dear brother, but who?" said Fred with mock innocence.

"Don't look at me! She's my sister!" Ron said, holding Hermione in his arms with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well count us out, we're her brothers too."

"That only leaves Harry."

I went instantly red. Kiss Harry? I couldn't! I mean that was _Harry Potter!_ He wouldn't kiss me!

"But Fred I can't! I mean it's Ginny-"

I thought you wanted to cure Ginny?" cut in George.

"I do. But we're not sure it will work anyway." He was now starting to look very nervous and uncomfortable.

"We still have to try, it's our only hope. Plus Gin has a crush on you, she wont mind." He added the last part nastily, the bugger!

I blushed, so did Harry. Oh I am going to kill my brothers, I'll never live this down. Harry doesn't want to kiss me and if he does kiss me it will be from obligation not because he want-"

"Okay I'll do it."

Oh god he's going to kiss me, what if he thinks I'm bad? I hope it's just a peck. Wait! No I don't! I've been dreaming of him kissing me for four years. Of course I never thought that these would be the circumstances but well - oh god here he comes.

He was standing right in front me and his head was leaning in. I closed my eyes; I couldn't look.

"Oh and Harry?"

"Yes?" his breath was no longer on my cheek as he had pulled his head up. God why is my heart racing?

"There _is_ nothing sweeter than a kiss with tongue, hands and bodies all in the mix."

I chanced a look at him, he was redder than a radish. Ron and Hermione were giggling/laughing I'm sure I looked like my head was on fire. Kiss Harry like that? He turned his head and looked at me. My breath caught in my chest as our eyes met, I truly saw him for the first time. I swelled with love. I knew I'd never be the same again. We were speaking a secret language. Then his head lowered, I closed my eyes and gasped with pleasure as his lips touched mine, I could feel the energy surge through me like electricity, I could feel his heart beating wildly through his shirt. His kiss was gentle but grew in intensity. Our lips parted searching for more. Like one being we stood there, I had long ago dropped the quill and draped my arms around his neck. It was bliss; Harry and I kissing in a room filled with bluebell coloured bubbles. My stomach was hopping though I don't think it was from the Peppermint Creams, we were like that for eternity which in actuality was only a few minutes when I started hearing the words, "Ginny, oh Ginny," being chanted. Oh please let this not be a dream. I slowly opened my eyes not wanting to in case I was seeing Jasmine in my room, shaking me awake. It wasn't a dream. There was Harry grinning at me, I was still in his arms and I realized it was George calling my name.

"What?" I asked breathlessly. I along with Harry was panting.

"Oh nothing important. I just realized there was a Harry on your face and I though you'd like to know.

Harry looked murderous. I had never wanted to truly hurt one of my brothers until now. I de-tangled myself from Harry's arms and jumped at George. Just as I was about to beat him up, I suddenly heard…

"Miss. Weasley?" It was McGonagle. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing professor."

"Don't lie. I just came in here to tell you that you all missed lunch. And I find you wrestling with your brother! What were you doing during lunch and right now?"

Fred, George and Ron burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Harry and I both insisted.

McGonagle gave us a knowing look. "Well it doesn't really matter; just don't miss dinner. Though by the looks of things," she looked disdainfully around the candy-littered common room, "you'll spoil your dinner and not want it anyway. Good day to you all." With that she left.

"Professor McGonagle is right, we should eat a proper dinner."

"Look Herm, none of us heard her say anything about having a proper dinner. Did you George?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so," with that Fred grabbed a chocolate frog and popped it in his mouth.

Ron clearly not thinking said, "hey guys I didn't know you had sugarquills! Are these chocolate flavored?"

"No Ron! Don't!"

It was too late, Ron had put a 'S_weetest Thing Sugarquill'_ in his mouth.

"ghfkjhgl hfildhrlih!"

Everyone but Ron burst out laughing and in the midst of the laughter Ginny grabbed a cockroach cluster and said, "looks like payback time, eh Ronnikins?"

The End!

Ok the next story (I guess that'd be #12!)!!! This 1 (and the next couple) are from a story called the Harry and Ginny Chronicles by Basil M… I luv them… they make me laugh!

The Harry and Ginny Chronicles

Reading in Bed

Harry Potter was feeling better than he had in months. He was at the Burrow, his second favorite place in the world, and he had just spent several hours playing Quidditch with his favorite friends, excluding Hermione (not because she wasn't one of his favorite friends, but because she wasn't there). He was delightfully tired enough to keep his mind off all the things that had been bugging him: Voldemort, Siriuss death, that damn prophecy...

But none of these things were on Harry's mind; he and Ron, Fred, George, Bill, and Ginny were heading back indoors on a sunny summer Saturday afternoon. He was content. Content enough to forget all his worries, without really thinking about his worries at all.

_Except one_, whispered a voice in Harry's head.

_Stop it_, Harry firmly told the voice.

"How about a game of Exploding Snap?" asked Ron. Fred, George, and Bill all begged off, saying they needed to work.

Ginny, who had been rather quiet all afternoon, announced "I'm not feeling too well, I think I'll go lie down a bit."

"Are you ok?" asked Harry, concern swelling in him. _Stop it._

"I'll be fine," Ginny told him, giving him a small smile. Harry's knees weakened.

_Stop it_.

Ginny disappeared up the stairs after her brothers, leaving Ron and Harry alone in the living room.

"Chess?" asked Ron. Harry was about to agree, figuring that after Ron had beat him he could get away with checking on Ginny, when Mrs. Weasley appeared in the room.

"Ron, I need you to clean out the attic," she said rather absentmindedly, looking around the living room, before asking sharply, "Where's Ginny?"

"She went upstairs to lie down. She said she wasn't feeling well," Harry answered.

"Oh, the poor dear," Mrs. Weasley clucked. "Just hold on a minute, Harry, while I make some tea for her, then will you take it up for me?"

"Sure!" said Harry, trying hard not to sound too excited by the prospect, as Ron climbed up to the attic.

"Come in."

Ginny was sitting up in her bed, giggling to herself over a paperback. She looked up at Harry and immediately set the novel on her bed, face down. "Oh, hi, Harry."

"Good book?" he asked. "Your mum sent this up."

"Oh, good," said Ginny, swallowing the tea in practically one gulp.

Harry picked up the book; on the cover was a voluptuous woman with long, wind-tousled hair being ravished by a man in what looked like a pirate's costume. The title read:_ A Witch's Fantasy_. Harry raised his eyebrows. "This isn't Hogwarts required reading," he teased her. Are you sure your mother would approve?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were a bit flushed. Was she blushing? "Probably not; Fleur gave it to me."

Harry examined the cover again. It certainly looked like a steamy book.

Ginny's face was a noticeably darker shade of red. Yes, she definitely was blushing. Harry decided it was a sight he had missed.

_Stop it._

"This is funny?" he asked her, recalling her giggles.

"Well, I don't think it's supposed to be. It's just so... cheesy!"

Ginny patted the side of her bed companionably and took the book from Harry. He sat down and watched her leaf through it.

"It's about this witch who finds out she's adopted and goes on a search for her real parents. But the only guy who can help her is her childhood enemy, whom she hates because he once stole her Yorkshire pudding, and they've been fighting ever since for no real reason, kind of like Ron and Hermione. So they go to Germany together in the search, and they're bickering the whole time but it's really because of repressed sexual tension, kind of like Ron and Hermione, and then they get locked in this enchanted castle and—" Ginny took a long breath. "It gets pretty complicated from there."

Harry laughed, and Ginny grinned back at him.

"I'm at the part where they're trying to scrounge up dinner on their first night in the castle—you see, they just found out they have to break this curse before they can escape—but I can't decide if they're going to—well, get together tonight, or kill each other and come back as ghosts to finish the story off."

She turned a few pages and began to read again. Harry scooted closer so he could read over her shoulder, but he was still straining his neck a little. Ginny moved so he could make himself more comfortable. Harry kicked his shoes off and sat fully on her bed, leaning against the pillows. He glanced at her, a little nervous, but she didn't seem to mind; she nudged closer, cuddling against him, sharing the book.

"I hate you, Jon! I hate you so much! I wish I had never laid eyes on you! I hope you die a million deaths and rot in the inner circle of hell!" Anger coursed through her as steadily as the river coursed through the forest outside the castle's gate, that damn gate that had trapped her with her worst enemy, her greatest fear. Susan felt the tears blurring her vision; she welcomed it. A chance for her senses to become as befuddled as her emotions. She welcomed it, as she welcomed the fantasies that came nightly of Jon falling off a cliff. It was the other fantasies that she did not care for.

Harry let out a snort of laughter and Ginny burst into a fit of giggles.

"You're right, it is cheesy," he said.

"Just wait," said Ginny. "It gets a lot worse."

Jon stared at the beautiful woman in front of him, hoping against hope that she would continue to yell. He could handle the yelling, it made it easier to yell back, to pretend he didn't care. To pretend that he hated her, even. When in fact the opposite was true. He loved her. Loved her so much he needed her. As surely as he needed air to breathe, he needed Susan. The tears were what he couldn't handle; they made him want to gather her up in his arms, and promise her that everything would be ok, and that he would never let anyone hurt her again. That he would never hurt her. The tears made him want to show her how much he loved her, starting by kissing her firmly on her mouth, tangling his hands in that rough, windblown, messy hair, hair that was always messy, just calling for him to mess it up further—

Fred poked his head into Ginny's room just as Harry and Ginny burst out laughing. "You kids having fun?" he asked, grinning suggestively. Harry didn't know whether to be alarmed the implications of Fred's grin, or relieved he had not been on the receiving end of a more aggressive reaction. Ginny scowled at him, but before she could begin an argument, Fred said quickly, "I'll just leave you to it, then, shall I?" and shut the door firmly.

It would be a shame, Harry thought to himself, to ruin his comfortable position just to get up and open the door—which suddenly seemed very far away—again. Surely it wasn't that important to have the door open, was it? If someone needed them, they could always come and knock, couldn't they?

Fortunately, Ginny seemed to be thinking along the same lines, and she had already turned back to the book.

"No, I don't!" Susan stopped her tirade with such a force it physically startled Jon. He whirled around to look at her, but she had turned as suddenly as he; she was now facing the window, and he could see the tears rolling down her face reflected in the moonlight. "I love you," she whispered.

At first Jon thought he had imagined it, but every moment that passed only made it more real. He could feel the love radiating from her- he only hoped she could feel the same from him. He slowly approached her, laying his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened, then relaxed. "I love you too, Susan."

Susan turned, into his arms. She looked up at Jon, her eyes gazing into his, her warm pools of brown melting into his passionate blue, her mouth slightly open. Jon took that as an invitation, and suddenly there were no more words. He focused his attention on her—only her. The things he had been longing to do to her since the day he first met her. Those fantasies were about to become a reality, and his throbbing member—

It had suddenly become impossible to read the book, it was shaking so hard between Harry and Ginny's fits of laughter.

"Harry," breathed Ginny, in between snickers, "I don't think I can read this with you here!"

"But I want to know what happens!" Harry protested weakly. He was snuggled against Ginny, in her bed, reading a slightly erotic story with her—it was better than any was he had possibly imagined spending his afternoon.

_Stop it_, he told himself.

Ginny sneaked a peak at the next page. "Oh, well," she said eventually. "It's not too explicit." She gave him a charming smile, making him glad he was not standing up.

After the climatic love scene, all of the nature metaphors and similes and cheesy phrases seemed to disappear. Harry found himself actually caring about whether or not the hero and heroine would actually come together in the end, against all odds.

_"This is it," said Susan as she and Jon faced the open castle gate, arm in arm. "To break the curse, all we had to do was realize our love for one another, and accept each other as we are. I love you so much, Jon," she said with tears in her eyes._

_"I love you too. And I want the world to know. Susan, will you marry me?" _

_She felt the happiness flood through her; she couldn't contain it, it was too much. "Yes!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and enveloping him in a passionate kiss. _

_"When we find your parents--" began Jon, after they broke apart. _

"No," Susan interrupted him. "I've done what I needed to do. I wanted to find where I belong, and I've found it. I belong with you. And my family is waiting at home for me. Let's begin our life together. With you by my side, I can do anything."

_And with that, they smiled at each other, then began the walk out the castle gate, down the road, and to the rest of their lives._

"Well, that was a good read," said Ginny, closing the book with a contented sigh. "I'm feeling loads better." She turned to look at Harry.

They both seemed to realize at the same time how close their faces were. The fact that they were practically lying down together on Ginny's bed, alone, in her room, with the door shut, was suddenly very apparent to Harry. Without him noticing they had shifted positions while they were reading. Harry had his arms around her; her head, which moments earlier had been resting on his chest, was now leaning slightly against his shoulder while she gazed at him.

_Stop it_, said a voice in Harry's head. He firmly told the voice to shut up. They stared at each other for a long moment.

Deciding he couldn't let an opportunity like this just pass him by, he reached up a hand to gently cup her cheek. "You know—" His voice was suddenly heavy. "Your eyes are like pools of brown."

"And your hair," Ginny responded, equally as heavy, "is just calling for me to mess it up further."

She reached up, her hands were in his hair, and before Harry really knew what was happening their lips had met. Ginny deepened the kiss almost immediately. His arms were around her, hands running up and down her back and burying themselves in her hair. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her closer to him, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. Then she was lying on top of him.

He brushed the hair from her face, then lightly ran his hands along her back and sides. His hands became immobile when he felt her fingers tracing the muscles of his shoulders and arms. He couldn't get enough of her mouth.

Her lips broke away from his, but all thoughts of protest disappeared when she began kissing his chin, jaw, and throat. He responded by attacking her ear and the side of her neck. He was delighted when he felt her shiver and their mouths found each other again.

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley's voice through the door called them out of their passionate embrace. They broke apart and sat up, panting heavily and staring at each other.

"Coming," Ginny called out, but her eyes never left Harry's. Then they were kissing again.

"Dinner," Ginny moaned, as they broke feverishly apart.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, before he put his mouth on hers again. Clinging together, they pulled themselves up from the bed and blindly made their way to the door, still kissing.

Ginny giggled as she broke away from him. "You look a mess," she said, attempting to flatten his hair.

"As do you," he said, combing his fingers through hers. Then her back was against the wall, Harry was pressed against her, and Ginny's hair was messy again.

Harry freely explored her mouth with his tongue, she felt soo good—

With a good deal of effort he pulled himself back. It would not do to go down to dinner aroused.

Ginny grinned at him. He grinned back. As they made their way to the kitchen, Harry found himself very much looking forward to dessert.

A/N: Ok well this is by Basil M again and from the same story on Sugar Quill its just as good and will constitute as my #13!

The Harry and Ginny Chronicles

Sorry About the Crying

"Ginny's having a bad day," said Ron as he sat down in between Harry and Hermione in Charms.

"Oh," said Harry. "What's wrong?"

"She's just… having a bad day." Ron glanced at Hermione cautiously.

"Must be going around," Hermione snapped, before turning back to her textbook.

Ron looked back at Harry, who shrugged. _Sometimes_, thought Harry, _I just don't get girls_.

Harry headed down the corridor after class alone. Ron had decided a trip to their favorite broom cupboard was just the thing needed to cheer Hermione up, and Harry secretly hoped he was right. He had agreed to meet his two best friends later in the Great Hall for lunch, and was currently taking the roundabout way there, through the dungeons.

Which might have something to do with the fact that the fifth year Gryffindors had just gotten out of Potions.

Although Harry also secretly wished he could cheer Ginny up by way of a visit to a broom cupboard, he was hoping he'd be able to accomplish the task by making her laugh and other such friendly things.

_Because that's what we are_, Harry thought bitterly to himself. _Just friends_.

"Go to hell, Malfoy!" spat the voice he loved. Ginny must really be having a bad day; she never let Malfoy get to her.

As Harry rounded the corner he fought the urge to attack Malfoy and his goons, who, seeming to have missed the opportunity to tease Ron, were taking out their frustrations by picking on Ron's younger sister. Instead, he focused on the more important individual and, taking Ginny by the arm, led her away while glaring at Draco Malfoy.

"Ooh, look, little Weaslette has to be saved by her _boyfriend,_ famous _Harry Potter_, once again!"

Harry ignored Malfoy and spoke quietly to Ginny as they walked away: "Are you ok? Ron said you were having a bad day. Hermione was, too, so he decided to drag her off to a broom cupboard to cheer her up. Hehe—heh."

Ginny wasn't laughing. She wasn't looking at Harry, either; her eyes were trained on the floor. Harry wondered if she had even heard him.

Frustrated with his failed attempts to cheer Ginny, he stopped walking altogether and tugged at her arm to stop her, too, so he could ask her in earnest what was wrong. Unfortunately, his movement seemed to startle Ginny, and she gasped as she flung her arms out, sending her books and papers flying.

She immediately dropped to her knees on the floor, starting to gather her scattered belongings. Harry, cursing his stupidity, hurried to help her.

"Oh Gin, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—here, let me—" _Was that a sniff? _Ginny sniffed again. _Oh God. Oh NO. She's _crying.

Harry renewed his efforts to gather the papers with added fervor, but people were already starting to stare. He glared at them as he shifted Ginny's books into one arm, helping her up with the other. _What now?_ Harry put his free arm around Ginny's back, and she leaned into him and sobbed onto his shoulder. Harry panicked.

He led Ginny down the hall, trying to find a private place to help Ginny collect herself, shooting daggers at anyone who dared look at them. Finally he spotted a door—_Oh please, please be an empty classroom_, thought Harry as he fought the door open, balancing his bag and Ginny's books on one arm and Ginny on the other.

_No such luck_, he realized once they were inside the broom cupboard. Harry was now beyond panic.

"Uh, Ginny, I really didn't mean…" But Ginny was still crying into his chest; she seemed blissfully unaware of their surroundings. With a sigh of defeat, Harry dropped the books and his bag on the floor and put his other arm around Ginny, who responded by crying harder, gripping the front of his robes with her hands.

_At this point, I could use a little comforting myself_. Harry let himself sink into Ginny; it felt _so_ good to hold her, even if she was crying. She slid her hands up and around his neck, pulling him closer, pressing her face into his neck. Eventually the sobbing subsided and was replaced by small sniffles that sent shivers down Harry's spine as they tickled his neck.

Harry ignored this and tried to forget that he was holding the girl of his dreams in his arms in a very private broom cupboard, and focus instead at the task at hand: cheering Ginny up. Except that he couldn't think of anything to cheerful to say. He couldn't think of anything to say at all. He couldn't think. Hell, he was having difficulties _breathing_.

Ginny solved this problem by pulling back slightly—to Harry's disappointment—and letting out a shaky laugh.

"This is so stupid," she sniffed. "I hate being this emotional." She looked up at him shyly. "Sorry about the crying, Harry." She gave him a small smile.

"It's all right," he said, meaning it, as relief flooded though him. Emotional Ginny was much easy to deal with than emotional Cho. In fact, that problem seemed to have solved itself. _Sure, it might not always be this easy to deal with, but again, maybe then I'll have an excuse to try Ron's theory out. _

"It's just… it's just been a tough day." Ginny explained. She lifted up one of her hands to wipe at her eyes. Harry resisted the urge to do this with his own hands, consoling himself by leaving them tightly holding her waist.

"I know what you mean."

Ginny looked as though she was about to contradict him, but changed her mind. She stared at him thoughtfully and after a moment said, "You know, it's a good thing that you don't, on top of everything else, have to deal with _being a girl_, too."

Harry felt himself redden as the meaning of what she had just said dawned on him. "Erm," was all he could say.

"Oh, I guess I shouldn't have said that," Ginny gave an embarrassed laugh. "It just came out." She let out another giggle, looking more like her self as she glanced up at Harry with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Harry swallowed his embarrassment. "Ok, so maybe I don't know exactly how you feel, but you're laughing, so at least you've cheered up."

At this Ginny laughed again and leaned forward to put her arms back around his neck. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Harry allowed himself to return the hug, tightening his arms around his waist. "Anytime." Of their own accord, his fingers began tracing a pattern on her back through her hair.

"You're the best, Harry." Ginny pulled back slightly and grinned at him, ruffling his hair, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Harry felt his whole body stiffen. It was amazing, what she could do to him just by putting her lips on his cheek. He wanted, so badly, to find out what would happen if he _really_ kissed her.

Impulsively, without fully realizing what he was doing, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her cheek.

Ginny seemed to freeze. Harry was terrified that he'd crossed some line. He had, after all, dragged her into a broom cupboard while she was not fully aware of what was happening. He studied her face for a clue; Ginny, her mouth slightly open, dropped her gaze to Harry's lips.

Her eyes were back on his. Harry realized that his face was moving slowly closer to hers. _Is this really happening?_ he asked himself, but didn't have time to consider it before it happened.

His lips were on hers. And she responded by kissing him back with enthusiasm. Harry ran his tongue across Ginny's lips, and she opened her mouth slightly. Her hands moved from his neck to his hair as the kiss intensified. He pulled her closer against him, and was vaguely aware that he was pinned between Ginny and the wall. It was a marvelous feeling.

Ginny tore her mouth away from his, but there was no room for complaint; Harry was drowning in pleasure as she flicked her tongue across his ear, kissed her way down his jaw, and nuzzled his throat. He captured her lips again with his, distracting her, then gave her reciprocal treatment until he was distracted himself.

"Mmm, I think Ron may be onto something," Ginny purred several minutes later, giving Harry a wicked smile.

He grinned back and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Are you planning on having more bad days anytime soon? I'd be glad to cheer you up."

"How about," Ginny said, looking into his eyes, "every day for the rest of my life?"

"Sounds like a plan," Harry answered, leaning down to seal it with a kiss.

A/N: erm right miss me? Hmm didn't think so… right so same goes 4 this 1 except its now #14! I kno this is really long but remember its 5 stories!

Ok continue…

**Quidditch and Kissing: A Valentine's Story**

"Harry, you're going too fast!" Ginny's voice jerked him out of his reverie just in time—he managed to duck out of the way of the flag pole as he whizzed by. He _was_ going fast—faster than he had realized. What's more, he hadn't exactly been looking for the Snitch as much as gazing at a certain red-haired Chaser. Recently it had become more and more difficult for Harry to concentrate on Quidditch during practice.

He was, of course, glad enough to be practicing Quidditch in the first place. He remembered painfully the previous year when Ron and Ginny had zipped through the sky without him. This year, he thought with satisfaction, he was exactly where he wanted to be. And, in about an hour, Katie would call practice done and they would spend a nice, cozy evening by the fire in Gryffindor tower. Harry loved the fire because it did the most enchanting things to Ginny's hair—

"Harry!" several voices yelled at once, as a Bludger zoomed towards him. He swerved just in time, but unfortunately he banged into the flag pole he had barely managed to avoid earlier.

A few moments later he landed on the pitch, and the entire team crowded around him as he examined the long gash in his arm.

"You'd better get that looked at," Katie advised.

"No, it's fine. It's not a big deal at all," insisted Harry, trying to pry his arm from her grasp. He hated going to the hospital wing—not only because it was so depressing, but because Madame Pomfrey seemed to think the smallest injury warranted an overnight stay. And Harry did not want to spend Valentine's evening in the hospital wing.

"If you don't clean that out, Harry, it's going to get infected," Ginny warned.

"It's fine," he insisted again, and fortunately no one decided to push the matter further. However, by the time practice was over, Harry had begun to notice a painful stinging in his arm.

"Come into the girls' changing rooms when you're done changing," Ginny told him as they dismounted their brooms. "I've got something you can put on that." The thought of being in the girls' changing rooms with Ginny sent a sudden jolt through Harry. He couldn't tell if it was dread or excitement, but he managed to swallow the lump in his throat and reply with a nod.

Changing was a laborious process for Harry because of his injury and, as often was the case in recent months, he found his mind wandering towards Ginny.

If he were perfectly honest with himself, he was crazy about her. The very thought of her filled his insides with warmth, and he liked nothing better than spending time with her. What was more, he was almost certain she felt the same way. As they had grown closer, their relationship had become more affectionate than that of best friends, and it seemed as though they were both just waiting for the other to make the first move.

And Harry was tired of waiting. Tonight was the night, he had decided. Valentine's Day. Perfect.

He began to contrive how he could possibly get Ginny alone for a while that evening, but as he walked into the girl's changing rooms, he realized he wouldn't have to try very hard at all. Then he wondered exactly how long he had been daydreaming about Ginny while changing—the entire place was deserted except for him and her.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," he apologized earnestly.

"That's all right," Ginny replied nonchalantly. She was holding a small tin and sitting on one of the benches. She motioned for him to sit down next to her.

"This salve is something my mother came up with," Ginny explained. "We were always getting cuts and bruises growing up, especially Fred and George. It cleans out the infection and helps heal."

He hissed in pain as she rolled up his sleeve to examine the cut. It was even worse now—greenish yellow pus was running out of it.

"I told you this would happen if you didn't clean it up," said Ginny scolded.

"I know," answered Harry, beginning to feel a bit stupid about the whole thing. But at least he was here with her, and he could concentrate on the tingling on his skin where her fingers touched him, instead of the stinging of the cut, and count the freckles on her nose as she applied the salve.

"Ginny! That's so sticky!"

"Just for about a minute. It helps bond the cut together," she explained. The pain lessened as she began to rub her finders back and forth over his wound, and in fact it began to feel rather nice. A few minutes later he looked down at his arm, which was almost good as new.

"Wow! Thanks!"

"It's no problem," Ginny answered, smiling at him. She stood up the put the tin back into her locker and began to gather up her things, while Harry gazed at her appreciatively and a bit dazedly. She seemed to notice his attention, and asked, "Harry, are you all right?"

"Smashing," he said, patting the bench beside him. Ginny sat down again, and for a while they just looked at each other. He took her hand and began to rub his thumb over her fingers.

There really wasn't a need for words. He moved his other hand up to cup her face, then leaned forward to kiss her.

"I can't believe I waited so long to do that," said Harry, when he gently pulled away from her.

Ginny smiled, her face still only inches from his, and said, "We have lots to make up for, then." She pressed her lips back to Harry's again, and again, and again.

"Do you think they're waiting for us in the common room?" asked Harry, when they finally broke apart.

"Let them wait," said Ginny, a mischievous smile lighting up her face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Harry."

Yey last 1 n I saved my fav 4 last… its still the same as b4 and was written by the freakishly awesome Basil M. o I cut the 2nd part b/c its waaay long srry! so # 15 I saved the best 4 last… woop!

The Harry and Ginny Chronicles.

Chapter 4- Special Guest Author: If it's "just a kiss", you're doing it wrong, by Smith

**Part One**

The conversation had lapsed into silence as Harry and Ginny walked further away from the Weasley's Quidditch practice area. Harry was dead tired, not having been on a broom for so many months, but he needed to walk or else he would pay dearly in sore muscles the next day. Before Harry had arrived at the Burrow, the Weasleys decided that Harry would be alone as little as possible. It was Ginny's turn to keep an eye on him so she skillfully invited herself for his warm down exercise. They had been talking about the Gryffindor team's chances but after agreeing on just about every point, there was little left to discuss on that subject.

Harry wasn't comfortable enough with Ginny as a friend yet to let the silence continue so he decided to ask the very next question that popped into his head. "So how are you and Dean doing?"

"Dean?" She turned to him confused and then had a look of dawning recollection. "Oh that. Well, I'm not seeing him. Never was."

"But on the train you said - "

"On the train, Ron was overdoing the big brother act yet again and I was tired of it. I said I had chosen Dean to make a point."

"And the point was?"

"That no one I picked was going to be good enough. He's never had a cross word to say about Dean. Rather liked him I think, but as soon as I mention I'm interested, then Dean's a 'damned bloody git.'"

Harry snickered. "Ron said that?"

"Yes, those very words actually. I was writing a letter a week or so ago and Ron asked me who it was for. I said Dean and he said, 'I'm going to kill that damned bloody git.'" Ginny had used her best Ron voice for the last three words.

Harry marveled at how spot on she was with the impression. "Was the letter for Dean?"

"No, Charlie."

Harry laughed loudly. "Ah, Dean's in for a bit of a surprise then, isn't he? When he and Ron see each other again, that is."

Ginny smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I'll stop and fess up before Ron does anything completely stupid, violently stupid anyway. I don't really give a damn what Ron thinks but if I hadn't broken it off with Michael first, I'm sure he would have dumped me. It unnerved him every time he was in the same room with Ron and Ron would not stop with the evil eye routine."

"You should be somewhat grateful you have a brother that cares so much."

"Should I? Listen, do you feel grateful that he wants me to be crushing on you again?" Ginny questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"He does?" Harry was incredulous.

Ginny rolled her eyes with great flourish. "God, Harry! I'm surprised you haven't broken your neck tripping over all the hints he's dropping!"

"He wants you and me together?!"

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "No silly. He just wants to turn back the calendar; where I was crushing on you and you didn't care. My virtue was safe that way."

"I wouldn't say that I didn't care."

"But you were very uncomfortable with it all, yes?"

"Slightly, I suppose." Harry started to blush.

She linked his arm with hers and gave it a friendly pat. "S'alright, Harry. You don't have to worry about that anymore. That business is all over with."

"So what do you think Ron would do if you and I started dating? Would I be a 'damned bloody git' too?"

"As certain as the grease stains on Snape's pillow."

Harry snorted and raised his free hand to his chin in a contemplative gesture. "Hmm, I'll need a moment to decide whether I'm offended or not. Not good enough for you, am I?"

"No reason for you to be offended. No one will be good enough for me in Ron's eyes, might as well start knitting my spinster shawl right now."

Harry patted her arm still linked in his. "Now now, don't break out the needles and yarn just yet. Perhaps we can work on him together. As a best friend, I sometimes have a little influence with him."

"Being best friends won't help you with this. He's hopeless."

"What's the harm in trying? If I can't help then what have you lost?"

She shrugged. "Nothing I suppose."

"Right then, if we're going to do some good here we might as well focus on someone you do actually like. Bit of a wasted effort if we get Ron to say he's OK with Dean but then you don't really care for him. So if not Dean, then who do you like?"

Ginny's face darkened in concentration. After a while she shrugged. "Well, no one at the moment. I suppose if we were at school, I could look around and see if there were anyone interesting but off the top of my head there isn't anyone. I know that sounds like I am trying to avoid giving you an answer."

"No, I know what you mean. I'm in exactly the same boat. I thought I really liked Cho but now I don't, and there really isn't anyone right now that springs to mind that I might like. To show Ron what a prat he's being about you, we really need to slap him in the face with something though. We could make someone up I suppose."

Ginny's smiling face showed she obviously had a sudden idea but she dismissed it with a quick shake of her head.

It was not unnoticed by Harry though. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing my arse. What? What was your idea?"

"You." She poked him in the side with a finger.

"Me? Me what?"

"You and me, pretending to date."

Harry cocked his head in consideration. "Hmm, there's a thought. It would be interesting to see if I turned out to be a 'bloody damned git.'"

"'Damned bloody git,'" she corrected.

"Right. You did say he was dropping hints about us. I think it might be the very thing to shock some sense into him."

"He'd really flip if he caught us snogging." The words were out of her mouth before she realized what she'd said. Her ears started to pink slightly but with a look of intense concentration she forced the blush down. "And then he'd rip your lips off."

"You think so? He may actually want us together you know. Then where will we be?"

"He doesn't. Trust me."

Harry rubbed his chin. "OK, let's think about this. We set it up so Ron walks in on you and me kissing. If he tries to kill me then we tell him that it was a prank before he really hurts me. Then we point out that he is the one that has been suggesting you and I get together and hope that that shows him what a prat he is and that he should lay off about who you date."

"Sounds like fun, even if he doesn't get the point. I'm bloody tired of it all. For pity's sake, he's only a year older that me!"

"But, what if he just shrugs his shoulders or is actually happy about it?"

Ginny snorted a laugh, "He won't be."

"Yeah but what if he is? We should consider it."

Ginny thought for a moment. "Well then I guess we ask him why it is all right for me and you to be together but not me and anyone else?"

Harry was nodding. "Yeah, that might still make the point though not as dramatic as if he looses it."

"Or as fun," she grinned.

Harry answered seriously, "Speak for yourself. You're not the one risking grievous bodily injury."

"Ron would never hurt you...well, not in a permanent fashion anyway."

"Gee, thanks. So are we doing this then?"

"It's been too quiet around here with Fred and George gone. I think we must."

"When?"

"After dinner good for you?"

They decided to let Ron walk in on them in Ron's room as that was the one semi-private place he would have to return to eventually. Harry was staying in Percy's old room but Ginny was sure that Ron would be sufficiently outraged so as not to ask why they were kissing in his room. It would also be a good way to diffuse the situation quickly with a statement like, 'If we were serious about this would we have done it in your room? We wanted you to catch us to teach you a lesson,' or a similar statement to the same effect.

Neither of them really thought about the actual kiss with much concern. Harry's experiences with Cho had been no huge success story, nor completely terrible, they just weren't as pleasant as he thought kissing would be. Ginny had been with Michael in private often enough the previous year to know what was in store. Kissing just wasn't that big of a deal to either of them. Getting one over on Ron was.

Ginny sat on the bed brushing out her long red hair as Harry stood by the cracked door waiting to see Ron starting up the stairs. They considered leaving the door open but neither of them was too keen on Ginny's parents walking by and catching them. No, this show was for Ron alone and Ron always kept his door closed.

Ron's voice sounded from below, "Yes, I know where it is. I'll be back down in a minute."

Harry closed the door quickly but silently and then moved to the bed to sit next to Ginny. As she put the brush down, her eyes were alight with the excitement of a good prank and she could barely sit still. Harry reached out and put his arm around her as they both watched the closed bedroom door and listened for Ron's footsteps on the stairs. The plodding sound started to get louder and Harry and Ginny turned to face each other. Harry reached out with his other arm to take her into a convincing embrace. They were having a tough time not laughing. Harry managed to stifle himself first and put a finger to his lips to shush her giggles. Ron's footfalls were almost to the door now. Harry leaned into Ginny.

Their lips met and they both jumped slightly. After the initial shock of how much better this felt with Ginny than with Cho, Harry noticed the lack of wetness and salty taste. Cho always seemed to have been either crying or had just finished when they kissed. With Ginny, there was just an incredible softness intermixed with the firm feeling of her lip muscles playing underneath. They hadn't really discussed how real to make the kiss but it was too late now. Harry's lips were moving slowly but surely and Ginny was matching him as though they had spent hours with the choreography.

Somewhere in the back of Harry's mind, he was listening to the sounds of Ron's footsteps passing by the closed door and continuing up to the attic. He was obviously searching for something from the sounds. The sounds stopped and then the plodding steps were again heard on the stairs, going past Ron's room and on down to the first floor.

There was a tiny voice inside Harry's head saying, 'OK, Ron's not coming in the room. You can stop kissing her now.'

But the ebb and flow of energy passing back and forth between he and Ginny was just too delicious to stop. Harry kept on kissing as did Ginny. The kiss was as wet now as any of Harry's previous experiences but the saltiness was still absent. It was moist and sweet and soft and not born of melancholy. Harry wanted more. Ginny apparently read his mind as her soft tongue sought to invade his mouth.

Ironically, as much as he had wanted it, Harry hadn't been prepared for her to be that bold. He was startled and the kiss broke.

Both teens were wide eyed as they looked at each other.

"Oh," said Harry.

"My." Ginny put a hand to her moist lips.

"God." Harry gulped.

Their eyes were locked and neither dared to move.

"I'm over you," Ginny said in a quiet voice, looking down from his eyes to his lips.

Harry blinked and swallowed. He started to feel a mix of anger and disappointment build in his throat but then realized she was not speaking to him. She was talking to herself and she did not sound very convinced. He began to relax his embrace to back away from her but her hands flew to his upper arms and stopped him with some urgency.

"Are you?" Harry asked in a whisper as he studied her face which was now suddenly beautiful to him.

Ginny slowly looked back up at him with a confused expression. Perhaps she had not meant to speak her last out loud. Almost imperceptibly she shook her head 'no.'

Harry moved his hands to the sides of her face and he brushed her silky hair behind her ears with his fingers. He then pulled her towards him with his hands cupping either side of her head and once more pressed his lips to hers. This time when Ginny's tongue ventured out it met Harry's. The kiss grew deeper and deeper and somehow Ginny ended up on top of him as he was now on his back on Ron's bed. It wasn't a joke anymore.

Ron's footsteps were loud on the stairs again. Harry and Ginny broke apart in a panic and leapt from the bed. They straightened their rumpled cloths and looked at each other in an anxious daze. They were trapped in Ron's room. He would be coming through the door any minute and the original plan was very much history. Harry spread his hands in a silent question. Ginny answered with a shrug and a grin.

'Wonderful, I'm about to die and she's grinning. Still though, it was worth it. Bring it on, Ron.'

The door opened and Ron stopped short at the sight of Harry and Ginny standing as far away from each other as they could and still be in his room.

"What's going on? Why are you in my room?"

"Oh, bugger, Harry. We're caught. Might as well confess."

Harry raised his eyebrows. Yeah, might as well since he would be doing the dying. "You think so?"

"We were trying to find a place to put the other end of the Extendable Ears so we could listen to you and Luna snogging for blackmail material."

"Luna? Since when has she ever been in my room?"

"Ah, so you admit to snogging her then just not in your room. Right, good enough, let's go Harry."

They marched past an open mouthed Ron as if everything was clear to everyone. Neither Harry nor Ginny looked at him and the door closed behind them. Harry and Ginny turned to face each other just outside Ron's door both trying not to laugh.

Harry whispered to her, "That was awful. Surely you could have come up with a better lie than that?"

"You're still alive aren't you?" she whispered back.

"Ginny, I-" Harry's mind was racing with so many thoughts right now. "Ginny, I'm not sure what happened in there, before Ron arrived I mean, but do you think we could, well, go somewhere tomorrow where Ron won't find us?"

Ginny bit her lower lip and smiled. She nodded, "I'd like that very much. Tomorrow then."

Harry gave her a swift kiss on the lips and watched as she disappeared into her room.

He turned to go to his own room when he caught motion out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Ron's face poking through the slightly opened door. Ron's expression was unreadable. Harry's face drained in color and then went green and he knew he looked like a cat caught with yellow feathers stuck between its teeth. Ron's face finally broke into a smirk and he gave Harry a wink and then closed the door to go to bed. Harry stood looking at Ron's door for several minutes. He took a deep breath and laughed to himself. Ginny would never believe it. Their prank had backfired to perfection.

Ok that's all! You better like it b/c It took months of searching in order 2 find sum good 1's but I think I chose wisely! Next… eerm well I don't kno when but it might be awhile I'll update w/ sum of the stories my totally cool friends wrote! They rock!

Tata 4 now

Luv Just Casey


	4. 16 20 Happy Holidays

(A/n:) Argh I'm frustrated, and what do you do when you're frustrated… why write of course! I'm actually waiting 4 my virus project 2 dry and in the meantime I have the most boring house ever! Rar!

Ok I have decided to include a random fact in my discussion to you. Here goes:

Did you know that more people are killed in Florida annually from falling coconuts than die each year from shark attacks! (Like 42 coconut deaths to every 1 shark death)… odd huh? Yeah I just thought I'd include some Florida trivia 4 ya! Oh yes n I went to the beach the other day… in NOVEMBER! Where else can you do that? (I mean like in America!)

Well like I tried to tell you guys but it was edited out so I hope it works this time. Those stories from my last entry were on Sugar

Quill… (I hope it worked!)

Um as for PDQ I would luv sum stories (I'm in desperate need in fact!) but when you left your screen name it edited out part of it soooooo… erm well E-mail them 2 me (if u still want to) at (hope it worked!)

Erm right so here r sum stories 4 u n like I tried 2 include something Christmassy b/c well I luv Christmas! Yey! I wish I were English so I could say Happy Christmas instead of boring old Merry! (This will probably b my last update b4 x-mas! Sorry!)

Disclaimer: yeah… right… only in my head!

16) Hogsmeade

Situation: This is a continuation of # 10! Right now we left Harry n Ginny with some massive sexual tension between them right? Ok so now we know that they like "fancy" each other. All right, so they are at Hogsmeade with their friends (separate groups of course) well both groups of friends end up at the Three Broomsticks and lets just say they are in plain view of each other.

"Harry… Harry… _HARRY_!"

"Harry's head snapped back toward his best friend. "Yes Ron?"

"I was just wondering if there is someone else you'd rather sit with," Ron answered smugly while winking at Harry.

Hermione gave Harry a knowing smile and shot a glance at the red headed girl, Harry had been starring at since they walked into the Three Broomsticks, that was sitting just a couple of tables over from them.

"I have…" he squeaked then cleared his throat and started over. (A/N: Haha Kel I had to include something from Harry Potter and the Impending Puberty!) "What are you two talking about?" he asked trying to play dumb.

"Don't even try that Harry you're blushing like a Weasley," Hermione laughed.

"Not funny," Ron grumbled. Harry just blushed a shade darker and began to examine the table.

Then Ron got a horrible idea, a wonderful horrible awful idea. (Hehe I love the Grinch! And Christmas) "Oi Ginny!" he shouted.

Harry snapped his head back up and glared at Ron.

"Ron next you want to talk to me just come and get me!" Ginny stated slightly frustrated with her brother.

"Have a seat!" Ron smiled gesturing to the booth seat next to Harry.

Ginny gave Ron a suspicious look.

Harry just flushed and scooted so far over in the booth that he was pressed up against the wall. Ginny sat down and Harry's face lost all color.

"Hey Harry! Hi Hermione!" she greeted perkily.

"Hi," Harry croaked loosing even more color.

Hermione and Ron smiled evilly.

"Ron I have to go to the bookshop," Hermione suggested her grin growing even larger.

Ron looked puzzled or a second then he caught on. "Let's!"

Hermione, Ron and Harry stood up.

"Oh no, no, no… Harry you should stay here and keep Ginny company!" Hermione was enjoying this way too much.

Harry scowled and dropped back down onto the bench. Where as Ginny just looked very confused.

It wasn't until Ron and Hermione left that Ginny finally spoke. "What are they up to?"

Harry just shrugged and went back to examining the table trying to ignore the fact that his and Ginny's sides were touching.

"Harry are you feeling okay?" Ginny asked concerned about his abnormally pale face.

"Fine," he grunted.

"Okay now you sound like Crabbe!" Ginny giggled.

Harry smiled at how cute she looked when she laughed.

"So Mr. Potter now will you tell me what your moronic friends are up to?"

"Well I think they are trying to hook us up," Harry accidentally spit out not realizing what he had said.

Ginny laughed nervously wondering if that's why Harry had been acting so strange. Did he know she still likes him? "Why would they want to do that?"

Harry couldn't help it he blushed again.

Ginny found it to be so cute she leaned over and kissed him not even knowing what she was doing.

Harry had the biggest smile on his face that he'd worn all year. "Gin you want to go walk around with me?" he asked timidly.

She nodded as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the crowded pub.

As they walked down the street, hand in hand, Harry swore he saw Ron in Flourish and Blots smiling and winking at him.

17) Spell Bee

Situation: This was written by the wonderful Kelly Belly! All she says is: Ginny is in the annual Hogwarts Spell Bee and needs to practice who better to help you with spells than "the hero who conquered the Dark Lord!" (SEE FRESH PICKLED TOAD!)

"Pectrificus Totalus," Ginny shouted and Harry snapped like a board.

"Expelliarmus," Ginny shouted yet again and watched Harry's wand spin out of his hand.

Harry was beaming two hours later after another long practice. Ginny was doing great but Harry, although happy, was aching after being thrown down repetitively from Ginny's powerful spells.

"One more spell," Ginny pleaded. Harry agreed somewhat reluctantly. Ginny held up her wand as Harry positioned himself in a sea of pillows. "This is a new one Harry. I've been practicing on flies so I could surprise you with it. Don't worry," Ginny could tell he was reluctant by his facial expression, "I'm really good at it."

Harry gulped trying to completely trust Ginny. Ginny took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "Tartil…" she glanced at Harry and her concentration fluttered from the piercing green eyes staring at her, trusting her, "…Lianis," she choked not able to focus on the spell. The silver streaked at him, blasting him across the room. Ginny screamed. It wasn't supposed to do that. She had messed up.

Ginny sprinted across the room and knelt beside him. She grasped his wrist and felt a light pulse. She laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Her common sense to go get a teacher vanished as her eyes began to leak tears. She didn't notice his eyes fluttering open. He sat up unaware of Ginny being pressed against his chest. She gasped as her head fell from his chest into his lap. He picked her head up and gazed at her tear-streaked face.

"That was wicked!" he whispered, leaning closer to her and placing a light kiss on her lips.

"That was too," Ginny whispered back.

18) Boy Problems?

Situation: Right so this is like an alternate ending to #2 (Mirror of Erised) and well yeah Ginny saw Harry in the mirror blah blah blah… I wonder if they are going to kiss?!

Ginny sat in her favorite chair back in Gryffindor tower. She found herself having trouble breathing. How could he be her heart's desire… she was over him… wasn't she?

"Speak of the devil," she muttered to herself as the owner of those dazzling green eyes entered the common room.

Harry scanned the common room looking for a certain redheaded Weasley. He finally found his target sitting on a love seat looking flushed and frustrated. He walked over to her and plopped down on the couch beside her.

"Hey are you okay? Why weren't you at dinner?"

"I wasn't very hungry," she managed to get out of her suddenly dry mouth.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah," she squeaked.

"Gin you don't look so good. C'mon I'll take you to the hosp-"

"Stop Harry. I'm fine."

Comprehension dawned on him. "Oh I see… boy trouble."

"Kind of. I guess you could say that." She smiled weakly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at his newfound sensitivity and gave a sort of giggle. "No that okay."

Harry just kind of drifted off so the room became eerily quiet.

"Harry have you ever been in love?" Ginny asked out of the blue.

"Erm… uh… yes-no-maybe?" Harry began to blush like crazy.

Ginny raised another eyebrow at his odd behavior.

"Um… okay?!"

This was also fallowed by silence.

"Have you?" Harry asked.

Ginny just blushed in reply.

"That bad huh?"

"Well erm I guess there is no denying it. I thought I was over him and that I just wanted to be his friend but I guess a part of me always knew I was kidding myself and that I'll always love him."

"Michael?"

"No!" Ginny replied sternly.

"Who then?" he asked almost too interested.

Ginny just shook her head. "So tell me more about 'maybe' girl!" she changed the subject.

Harry's eyes began to scan the common room.

"Alright so I have feelings for this girl… and well she's great, and perfect and well… yeah so I guess I do love her but I the thing is I could never tell her."

"Why not?"

He looked down at his hands.

"Erm… well she's my best friends little sister." He blushed like a tomato. "_Why did I just say that?"_ he thought.

"_What did he just say?"_ Ginny thought.

They sat for a moment both in equal shock at his statement.

"Erm… right… I'd better go," he said standing up and heading toward the boys dormitories. It wasn't until he was near the stairs that Ginny spoke.

"Yeah I could never tell him either."

Harry turned around.

"Why's that?" he stated almost morosely.

She smiled at him. "He's my older brothers best friend."

All Harry could do was smile back.

19) "I'm bored" – parody-ish

Situation: Erm I have nothing to say except I think this is how easy it should be in reality. I definitely got creative on this one!

"Hey Harry," Ginny said sitting down beside him on the couch. "How are you?"

"Bored," he stated flatly.

"Me too… wanna snog?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

…And so they snogged.

20) White Christmas

Situation: Its Christmas eve and everyone is at the Burrow for dinner. While every one is talking Ginny sneaks outside to "think." No one even noticed she was missing… or so she thought!

Ginny stood on the snowy yard where she had grown up. She remembered chasing Ron across the garden countless times or being swung around by Fred of George. She missed how things used to be so happy and carefree, but she liked her life now.

"What's a matter?"

Ginny jumped. "Ugh Harry don't sneak up on me like that!" she said playfully smacking him on the arm.

"Sorry Beautiful!" he said smiling at her.

She couldn't help but smile back. _Does he know how cute he is when he smiles like that?_

"Geeze Harry you're such a prick!" she said while casually bending down to suddlely pick up snow.

"Why thank you love!" he said not even realizing what she was doing until…

**SMACK!**

"Ugh Ginny! It's cold!"

"Hehe! Well I thought you'd need some ice to prevent swelling in that big head of yours!" She flashed him a big innocent smile.

"Oh you'll pay for that Miss. Weasley!" he muttered grabbing some snow and tossing it at her.

"Hmm Mr. Potter are you trying to start a war?" she asked playfully.

"Oh its already been started!" he yelled tossing more snow at her.

Ginny attempted to run away, laughing and screaming.

"Oh no you don't!" he said grabbing her and playfully wrestling her to the ground. She managed to roll him over so she was sitting on top of him while holding a giant snowball over his head.

"Give up?" she smiled.

Harry just smiled back and pulled her down so she was fully on top of him and gave her a deep kiss.

Ginny was so shocked she didn't even notice him get out from under her and stand up.

"I'll never give up on you Gin," he said holding out a hand to help her up.

**Merry Christmas**… Or shall I say **_Happy_ Christmas**!


	5. 21 25 Long Awaited

A/N: wow I'm so totally bored! I should so be doing my homework but… screw that! I'm so excited that so many people asked me to continue! That's way cool! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I lost my notebook of all my stories so I had to start all over again and well it sucks! I lost like 30 stories! When I find them I will update a lot faster! You guys rock and thanks for the reviews! Hehe well these are my new one-shots even though I'm kind of against shipping now because I mean this is a kids novel what are we expecting? Some epic romance? Highly unlikely! Oh well it's fun to dream eh?

"Starbursts: unwrap and enjoy!" (I don't know why but I love that slogan! Catchy isn't it?)

Disclaimer: After all… you're my wonderwall! (Name that song! Actually I just named it… so can you name the artist?)

**Veritaserum**

Situation: Ok well it's quite simple… Fred and George give Harry a Truth Tart containing a really miniscule dose of Veritaserum and well pour your heart out baby…

"Tart Harry?" Fred said innocently after lunch at the Burrow.

"Thanks," Harry replied taking the tart and eating it without even thinking twice.

Fred and George began to snicker.

"What'd you do to him?" Ginny asked not at all surprised at her brother's immaturity.

"Truth Tart Ginny-" George started.

"It won't hurt him," Fred finished.

"It's just for a bit of… fun!" they exclaimed excitedly. Ron and Ginny did not appear amused.

"See watch," George said slightly defensively. "Harry who does Ron like?"

"Hermione," he stated simply and without hesitation.

"Wicked!" Ginny yelled excitedly whereas Ron flushed a deep scarlet and muttered: "not funny!"

"Oh sure it is little brother! Here ask him something," Fred said patting him on the back.  
"Anything?"

"Anything!" George replied.

"Am I your best mate?"

"Yes."

"Oh c'mon Ron you can't get any more creative than that?" George said thoroughly disappointed.

"Erm right okay. Harry do you have pink underwear?" he asked giggling slightly.

"No," Harry replied honestly. "You do though."

George, Ginny and Fred cracked up like eggs.

"Not funny!" Ron muttered again.

"Ooh I've got one!" Fred yelled excitedly. "What ever happened between you and Cho?" he asked slowly.

"We kissed one time," Harry was forced to answer although the blush that entered his face wasn't forced.

Fred and George laughed and even Ron gave a slight chuckle although Ginny didn't seem to have found it funny.

"Well why did you two break up?" George asked curious.

"She wouldn't stop crying," he replied getting agitated.

George and Fred found this to be even funnier.

"Well do you still like her?" Ron asked also very curious.

"No." Ginny gave a small smile.

"Well then who do you like?" Ron asked grinning like an idiot.

Harry bit his lip trying with all his might to keep his mouth shut. "Minny," he hummed.

"What was that Harry? We couldn't understand you," Fred said smiling evilly.

Ginny however didn't want to hear Harry's answer so she went over toward the stairs but stopped before she even made it past the first step when she heard Harry whisper forcefully, "Ginny."

She turned to reveal her face contorted into a mix of emotions, and just stared in shock at Harry.

They sat there for what were the longest seconds of Ginny's life before Fred muttered smiling, "We'll just leave you two alone then," as he and George pulled Ron out of the kitchen.

Once the door was shut and Ron was fully restrained the twins pressed their ears against the door to eavesdrop just in time to hear Ginny whisper a confused, "Is this true?" and a muttered "Yes," from Harry.

Fred turned his face to George and said excitedly, "My God! We're gonna make millions!"

"**What are you looking at?"**

Situation: Hmm well a crush is in the air! Kelly this is the story I wrote that I refused to let you read! I told you it's better when you wait! Well this isn't my best work… in fact I think it is one of my least favorite. Eek sorry I was distracted when I wrote it. I like to call this KARMA! Muhahaha! The crushed becomes the crusher!

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked confused by Harry's recent actions of doing stupid things such as tripping in the corridors or sitting down where there isn't a chair and falling on his bum.

"Nothing," he mumbled, going back to his potion's essay. Yet five minutes later his attention had floated back away from his studies and suspiciously enough back to the same area of the common room.

Hermione leaned across the table to see what exactly Harry was looking at but all she saw was Ron and Ginny playing chess. "Are you and Ron fighting or something?" she asked confused. Last she had checked her and Ron were the only ones fighting.

Harry stopped staring at his mystery object and looked at Hermione. He had an odd look on his face, almost as though he was in love.

"Am I the biggest git ever with the worst sense of timing ever?"

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Harry what on earth are you talking about? You look as though you have fallen in love with Ron!" (Sorry I had to throw that in there!) she said stupidly.

"Hermione, for being the smartest witch in our year, you sure are stupid!"

"What are you on about?"

Harry groaned exasperated. "Hermione, I'm not in love with Ron." Hermione couldn't help but feeling oddly relieved. "You are," Harry finished as though it was obvious, because it was.

"Haha. Very funny Harry!" she said sarcastically.

"I'm only being honest," he replied.

"Hermione are you still mad at me?" Ron asked joining Harry and Hermione, Ginny following right behind him.

Harry quickly turned back to his essay.

"No Ron. Everything is just _peachy!"_ she said icily.

Unfortunately Ron missed her cold tone and replied stupidly, "Good, I'm glad to see you're done being daft!"

Hermione made a frustrated noise, closed her books and rushed upstairs.

Ron's face held a dumbfounded expression before he mumbled, "mental," and bid Ginny and Harry, who was staring at his hardly even started essay, goodnight and went upstairs. This left a very nervous Harry alone with Ginny in a deserted common room.

"How's the essay going?" Ginny asked leaning over to see his parchment.

Harry jumped at their close proximity.

"Not good I'm guessing," she said smiling at the two words written on his paper: Snape sucks!

Harry just stared at her, unresponsive.

"Harry, what's the matter? You seem really… jumpy."

"I'm not jumpy," he said knocking his inkbottle over with his elbow. Ginny moved his books and began to clean up the ink.

Harry just stared at her.

"Okay what are you looking at?" she asked abandoning her ink-cleaning attempt.

Harry whispered back lightly, "you."

Casey just wants to post already! 

Situation: I'm making this short because I really want to post tonight but I'm tired so this will be short and simple!

"Harry!"

"Yes Ron?"

"Ginny is sitting over there all alone why don't you go kiss her… I mean talk to her!"

"Erm okay," he said going over to Ginny.

"Hello Harry!"

"Hi Ginny… Ron thinks we should snog," he said sitting with her.

"Oh that's odd… well do you want to?" she said blushing.

"Yeah," he said eagerly as he leaned in to kiss her.

On the other side of the common room Ron laughed evilly.

Nose Picking 

Situation: Ok my totally awesome yet really pushy (I mean that in a good way Kel!) friend wrote this. It's way cute! And well I have good news: I found my notebook! Woo-hoo! So this is what Kelly has to say: "Don't judge the story by its title, you'll understand soon enough! Our group is in the Great Hall after dinner and there are no teachers!" Okay… (Even I'm intrigued!)

"Potter!" Malfoy sneered. "I know it was you who 'accidentally' knocked my cauldron over and spilled that Hairy Potion on me."

"Yes," Harry replied, "because I finally accomplished my goal of making you a chinchilla!" (Hehe that's a funny one Kelly!)

"Nosius Upturnim," Draco shouted. The silver streak hit Ginny causing her nose to become a giant curly A. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle dashed out of the room, laughing the entire way.

Ginny burst into tears.

"Ginny we'll fix it," Hermione said muttering an incantation but he nose just twisted straight and shook madly. Ginny cringed as her nose vibrated.

"Here," Ron shoved forward, "Corectioso." Ginny's nose sprouted hundreds of pimples.

"Takakiahto," Hermione said. Ginny's pimples disappeared but tiny black hair sprung out of it.

Back and forth Ron and Hermione charmed and transfigured Ginny's nose. The hair was braided, died green, replaced by a flock of birds, dust that made her sneeze and finally a little elf that contorted her nose into odd shapes.

Ginny laughed for a second but began crying again as things looked bad for correcting her nose. Hermione dashed to the library to look for a spell in a book and Ron (naturally) followed her.

Harry and Ginny followed slowly and as they passed an empty classroom, Harry pulled her in.

"What kind of nose do you want?" he asked with great humor. "Pick a nose." He waved his wand in the air and five noses of varying shapes appeared. One of them was a perfect, Ginny's button nose.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"We're picking you're nose," Harry laughed.

"That one," she smiled pointing to her nose. With a slight incantation, Ginny's nose popped back into place. She giggled and looked at Harry, "thanks for helping me pick my nose!" They both laughed moving closed to each other.

"You're welcome, but honestly it wouldn't matter what kind of nose you had… as long as it didn't get in the way…" Harry smiled mischievously.

"In the way of what?" Ginny asked.

Harry stood awkwardly for a minute then took a deep breath. "Let me give you a hint," he whispered and placed his hand on her neck, leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Ooh I get it. It can't get in the way of this," Ginny had that mischievous Weasley glint in her eyes as she pulled herself (if possible) even closer and kissed Harry, savoring every minute of it.

**Wonderwall**

Okay I love this song so much that I decided to write a song fic. to it! I find it very fitting and if you have ever heard this song I bet you loved it because well it's like my favorite song so… I hope you liked it! Okay well what's going down is that Harry and Ginny are sitting in the common room talking and well let's say a confession can be expected! This is probably my favorite fic.! I just like it… I don't know why!

P.S. I recommend you listen to the song first it's called Wonderwall by Ryan Adams. It's worth the time to look up.

Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna give it back to you 

_**By now you should of settled down, realized what you got to do**_

_**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do**_

_**About you now**_

"Hello Gin," Harry said glumly as she sat down beside him in the empty common room.

"Hello Harry!" she said excitedly.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I don't know. Just am," she replied still smiling. "Now aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?"

"Yeah… woo-hoo," he said mockingly at her.

Back beat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out 

_**And I'm sure you've heard it all before and you never really had a doubt**_

I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do 

_**About you now**_

"No really what's a-matter?" she said suddenly serious. "Is it… well… _him?"_

"Isn't it always?" he replied simply and the small traces of a smile that had remained on her face were gone.

"No. Other things happen to you besides… well bad stuff."

"Like what?" he asked self-pityingly.

"Stop talking like that. Like us, you know? The people who love you," she said slightly blushing.

And all the roads we have to walk are winding 

_**And all the lights that lead the way are blinding**_

_**And there are many things that I would like to say to you,**_

_**But I don't know how**_

_**Maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me**_

_**After all, you're my wonderwall**_

"Yes I know. You guys are the closest thing I have to a family," he replied still down.

"That's funny you're nothing like one of my brothers," she replied not even looking at him now.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my brothers are lazy prats and well… you're not," she said hastily. "I mean you're an honorable, sweet and moral person. In the end I know you'll do what's right."

"So would you're brothers," Harry replied examining her silhouette.

"Yes but you would give everything you have to save someone. There isn't anyone else I'd trust more with the fate of the wizarding world," she said smiling slightly.

Today is gonna be the day that they'll never bring it back to you 

_**By now you should have sat down, realized what you got to do**_

_**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do**_

_**About you now**_

_**And all the roads we have to walk are winding**_

_**And all the lights that lead the way are blinding**_

_**And there are many things that I would like to say to you**_

_**But I don't know how**_

_**I said maybe,**_

_**You're gonna be the one to save me**_

_**You're gonna be the one that saves me**_

_**After all you're my wonderwall…**_

"That means more to me than anything anyone has ever said to me before," he said and she turned to face him.

"Good I'm glad I could help," she said standing up and heading for her dormitory. "Harry," he turned to look at her," maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me." And with that she smiled and climbed the staircase.

Maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me… 

"Hello mate," Ron said plopping down next to Harry. "What are you smiling about?" he said examining Harry's crooked smile.

"I don't know. Just am," he stated simply, thinking about the girl that had just saved him.

After all you're my wonderwall… 

_**You're my wonderwall.**_


End file.
